


Pure Chance

by LittleAprilFlowers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fate intervenes, Fenris gets stood up on a date, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/pseuds/LittleAprilFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Fenris waits for a date he knows will never arrive, a handsome charming man pops into his evening as if by magic and saves the night. But will anything come of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Chance

Once again catching the gaze of another pitying diner sat across the way, Fenris mutters a curse under his breath and wonders what in the Maker’s name possessed him to think this was a good idea. Obviously he has been stood up. There couldn’t be any other explanation. It had been too good to be true to be asked out in the first place, what with his track record. And yet here he was, in one of the most well-reviewed restaurants in Kirkwall, waiting for a woman who was never coming, like the gullible fool he is. Fenris glances disinterestedly over the menu once more, entertaining the idea of ordering some food. He might as well treat himself for being so patient without murdering every idiot who had glanced at him over the past hour and a half. The faux concern from the other customers made him angrier than the fact he had been stood up.

“Sorry I’m late, traffic was a nightmare.”

Fenris looks up sharply in surprise from the menu he had been staring at to see the source of the unfamiliar voice – a tall bearded man with hazel brown eyes and dark hair, dressed in a red shirt and jeans which fitted well, enough to compliment his broad figure. He has a black leather jacket slung over one arm which he neatly folds over the back of the chair opposite Fenris, before seating himself in it calmly as if it is meant for him in the first place. He seems entirely at ease. Fenris, on the other hand, is not too sure how to react at first beyond gaping dumbly at his new companion.

This was _definitely_ not his date.

“I hope I’ve not kept you waiting too long. I’m Garrett.” the man continues, making himself more comfortable, and then he smiles warmly at Fenris. “You are?”

The elf blinks and chokes on a reply. “Pardon?” he splutters.

“What’s your name?” Garrett asks, still cool and calm.

“Fenris.” he responds, then regains his sense and clears his throat. “What are you doing?”

“You seem to have been here an awful long time on your own. I wouldn’t waste a reservation in a place like this if I were you – I imagine it took some hassle, didn’t it? Getting a table?” Garrett says more quietly, before returning to normal volume. “What are we having then? So nice of you to wait until I got here.” And then he adds pointedly, “I’d hate for you to eat on your own.”

Fenris doesn’t know what to say. A complete stranger is sat at his table and had struck up a conversation like it was normal for him to crash dates in this manner – though if he was honest about it, there wasn’t a whole lot of date to crash at present. So he wasn’t crashing anything at all, but rather appearing to be saving Fenris from the embarrassment of sitting alone any longer and quite likely leaving just as alone afterwards. Who is this blasted Good Samaritan, where in Thedas did he come from, and why does he care so much?

“The specials board is up over there.” Fenris replies as casually as he can muster with his mind a hive of questions. “And I’m sure another menu can be brought over for you.”  
Garrett nods, politely calling the waiter over. Another menu is given readily.

“Did you want a drink of anything?” Garrett asks Fenris, “It is a date after all. My treat for making you wait, alright?”

Now that was not an offer Fenris could pass up. He willingly relaxes into the strange familiarity Garrett has addressed him with. Maybe the night wasn’t a total loss after all. The man opposite him is certainly handsome. His smile reaches eyes and lingers, sparkling pleasantly there as he anticipates Fenris’ answer.

“A bottle of red wine, something Tevene. Two glasses.” he decides.

They order their starters, and the wine is promptly brought along. Garrett pours for Fenris first and then for himself. The wine – Aggregio, the label says - is bitter but fruity. It doesn’t taste expensive but then it probably isn’t. Across the table Garrett samples it and cringes.

“Not my favourite. But I did say my treat.”

“Regretting coming to join me?” Fenris chuckles. “I’m afraid wine is often all I drink.”

Garrett shakes his head. “No, not at all. In fact I could get used to this whole saving-abandoned-dates thing when the company is so worth it.”

“Oh? You’ve barely spoken to me. What makes you so sure?”

“I have a good feeling.” Garrett teases, grinning like an idiot. Ordinarily this sort of behaviour would sicken Fenris and he would have left there and then, but there was something endearing about this man that changed his mind. He smiles back briefly and then looks back down resolutely at his menu as a distraction. It was a compliment to be seen as desirable, the flirting welcome.

The silence that passes while they wait is oddly comfortable. Fenris notices out of the corner of his eye that no one is staring anymore which is a boon in itself. After a while Garrett starts to drum his fingers lightly on the table, and Fenris doesn’t comment until it is raised first.

“Sorry.” Garrett mutters, placing his hands to rest on his thighs instead when he realises what he is doing and that Fenris is watching his hand. “Nervous habit. I can’t sit still too long without doing something like that. I’ll stop.”

Fenris just nods and decides they can’t stay in silence much longer else Garrett might unconsciously start to do the same thing again. Or he will start doing it instead.

“So, what made you come and join me? I expect you have better things to be doing than rescuing me from crippling social embarrassment on a Thursday night.” he asks.

Garrett laughs. “There was one thing. It’s not too important, so I figured it could wait a while longer.” he says, seeming to want to come off as somewhat mysterious. “But I’ll tell you if you take me out again, hmm?”

Fenris finds himself laughing too. That was an interesting suggestion.

“We’ll see how we go.” he replies, trying not to sound too eager when his heart was begging him to say yes.

***

Garrett and Fenris step out into the chilly darkness together with full bellies, both slightly lightheaded from the wine.

“That was the nicest meal I’ve had in bloody ages.” Garrett exclaims as he finishes doing up his jacket. The bitter air nips at their exposed skin, and Fenris gratefully tugs down the beanie hat to keep his ears warm. He hums in agreement and looks at Garrett expectantly. Noticing his gaze, Garrett turns and offers a hand for Fenris to shake, which he takes. Garrett’s grip is firm but not uncomfortable, instead wholly genuine like his laughter or his smile that comes so often and easily.

“Thank you.” Fenris says, “That was… very pleasant.”

“Yes, it was. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Garrett says in return. He sounds hopeful. But they go their separate ways into the night.

Fenris wonders as he walks home alone if he should have said something – maybe asked Garrett to join him for a coffee, or to go for another drink somewhere, or at least exchange phone numbers. But it was too late now.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon!


End file.
